New Blood
by CudlyBufalo15
Summary: Keir is an ODST After he and his squad were called back to Earth to investigate a supposed Covenant invasion happening in Forks, Keir Suffers a life threatening Injury. Thought dead he is found by Carlisle. However was becoming a new blood the end of life as Keir knew it. Or the begginning of a new one. THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1: Harvest

**Pre-Text Note: Just to be clear with characters and their ODST unit names  
Keir is Keirans nickname. Keir's Unit name is Phoenix  
Serenity's unit name is Seraph.  
And no the whole story is not written in logs, just the introduction.**

* * *

 **Squad:** ODST Bravo  
 **Soldier:** Phoenix (Keiran/ Kier)  
 **Age** : 19  
 **Log 1: 3/7/2999**  
The Great War started on February 11 in the year 2525. It ended on March 3 in 2552 and by October that year the covenant have been split up. Or so they thought back then. They tell us that some small group of covenant extremists were able to remain hidden, and by February 11/ 2560 they were able to pull the rest of the covenant back in for a second war.  
A sick joke really, on the same day as the beginning as the Great War exactly 35 years later the covenant were able to reignite the war led by the extremists. Only this time they were stronger. The eight years between the supposed end, and the ignition of the sparks of war the covenant had fine-tuned their weapons to a whole new destructive level. They possessed new technology, and new weapons. As a result, it was suddenly common knowledge that we would lose this second stage of the war. No one had faith in humanity anymore, everyday more and more people died, whilst the covenant began to suffer less and less casualties.  
Eventually the UNSC were forced to open their ranks to all who were able to fight. You could join at the age of 15, though the minimum training time before you could be deployed was eight years. So children born into the war trained from the age of five, so that when they were 15, they could be deployed with the skills necessary to survive. However anyone was welcome to quit if they thought combat was not for them.  
However, even with our own advancements, the covenants advancements seem to be more numerous than ours. And no one remember the valour of the Spartans, sure they were our super soldiers, but the covenant seemed just as strong now, perhaps stronger. A fear of death had set in, and our visions were blurred, but deep down. I think there are some who still remember the old times, some who still know the Spartans are superior to the covenant.  
Fortunately for us, there are these mysterious soldiers who turn up when we need them. No one knows who or what they are, only they come without needing to be called and they fight for us against the covenant. They keep us in the war, but they are not sufficient to give us the advantage we need. 

* * *

**[Year 3000]**  
"Phoenix." The shout echoed out across the ruins of what used to be Harvest, as Keir scrambled across the ruins to where his code-name had been called from.

"Yes sir." Keir replied to his commander.

"Your Girlfriends out there, cover for her."

Keir sprinted full pace leaping over any obstacles. Who had been the idiot that sent Serenity forward to enemy line without backup?  
"Well it doesn't matter now." Keir thought to himself. "I must save Serenity."  
Keir ran out, dodging and evading from ruin to ruin, making sure to stay out of the gunfire. If he died, Serenity would probably die too.  
"Have to make it." He thought.  
Thirty metres, Keir kept running. Forty metres, he kept running strong. Fifty, sixty, seventy and eighty metres. It didn't matter that Keir was wearing heavy equipment and gear, ODST's were trained to run, and keep running when others would drop.  
As Keir passed the hundred and twenty mark he heard it.

"Seraph. Come in Seraph. Do you copy? This ODST Phoenix. Do you copy?" Keir shouted into the com system in his helmet trying to find Serenity.

"Keiran, just shut up and cover me, sending co-ordinates now."

Keir waited as Serenity's co-ordinates flashed onto his helmet visor guiding him to her location.

"On my way, won't be long."

Keir rushed forward angling to the left across a large gully full of some foul green bubbling liquid. Ahead of him he could hear gunshots, and the distinct sound of a mobile force on the move. Continuing on his course, Keir found his way blocked by a large wall, he stepped estimating the height of the wall whilst detaching his equipment. He threw his equipment up and watched as disappeared over the top of the wall, then stepping forward he jumped launching himself upward.

"Crash."

Keir's combat suit slammed against the wall as he gripped onto the top, focusing his efforts Keir pulled himself upward, thankful for the gym sessions they made him do during training.  
Finally Keir was able to pull himself and his heavy suit over the wall and onto what appeared to be a ramp perched atop the wall.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang."

To the left thirty metres ahead Keir was able to make out Serenity's combat suit. She was being herded into a corner by two Elites, a Jackal and three Grunts. However no matter how many times she shot them, their armour and shields blocked the projectiles. Yet thankfully the six covenant were not shooting Serenity, just backing her up to a corner between two ruined buildings.  
Seeing the danger his girlfriend was in Keir grabbed his battle rifle from his combat pack and began to sprint forward. Upon approaching the end of the suspended ramp he jumped, sending himself soaring above the covenant.

"Bang…. Bang…Bang."

Three successive shots fired from the barrel of Keir's battle rifle. The first one blew the head of the first grunt off, and the second and third buried themselves into the back jackal killing them both.  
Landing from his jump, Keir ran stealthily forward drawing his two magnum pistols as he dropped his battle rifle. Ducking, he avoided a swing with an energy sword by one of the elites and jumped launching himself over the swing made by the second elite.

"Bang…. Bang."

Still in mid-air the bullets flew from the barrels of Keir's pistols as he spun 360 avoiding the fire breaking from the weapons of the remaining two grunts. As Keir's feet hit the ground so did the corpse of the Elites whose neck had been punctured by one of the bullets. Rolling forward Keir seized the fallen Elites Energy Sword replacing one of his pistols to its holster.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang."

The assault rifle in Serenity's hand suddenly flared to life, and Keir felt as the bullets zipped over his head. Turning he saw the second Elite, who had been about to cut him down fall dead.

"Thanks." Keir called to Serenity.

"Hey, I'm just protecting my investment." She called back laughing.

"Look out."

Keir activated the energy sword and using it ran forward severing the neck of the second grunt who had just been about to shoot at Serenity.

"Well Serenity, looks like were even." Keir teased as he and Serenity both turned on the last grunt.

"You know you supposed to use our squad names." Serenity reprimanded Keir.

"Oh sorry Seraph, but that didn't stop you from calling me Keiran before."

"Yeah but you were taking too long, I was outnumber and cornered."

"Whatever."

Serenity and Keir fired their weapons simultaneously ending the last Grunt. Suddenly static erupted in their helmet coms before clearing up.

"Phoenix, Seraph. I need to run a recon mission. I am sending the co-ordinates through now. And you two." The Bravo Squad Captain paused sighing.

"Yes sir." Serenity and Keir asked simultaneously.

"Just remember not to get to Lovey-Dovey, you might be together but this is still war and you have a mission. And also, do not engage unless you have no other options."

"Yes Sir." Serenity and Keir said in unison. 

* * *

Time flew by, five minutes, ten minutes, thirty minutes, and hour. Finally they reached their destination. Fanning out, they began running their reconnaissance task. Climbing up the side of an old building they gained a vantage point over the enemy area.

"Help us."

Keir looked to the source of the noise. Finding them he saw a small marine unit that had been cornered by a pack of Jackals. Reaching for his battle rifle, Keir remembered that he had dropped it saving Serenity, so instead he drew one of his pistols.  
Suddenly three figures appeared on the horizon, they were clad in advanced looking armour marked with white and blood red symbols. They progressed across the expanse at inhuman speeds yet they were not covenant.

"Seraph." Keir nudged Serenity. "Look, it's those mysterious warriors who show every so often."

Serenity looked to where Keir was pointing, and she to saw the figures. Jumping down from the wall they moved in to get a better look.

"Come in Seraph. Come in Phoenix." Their coms roared again.

"Yes Captain." The couple replied.

"Your mission is complete, we checked your progress through you helmet projectors. However we are receiving a distress call from your area."

"Yes we see them." Keir confirmed.

"Good try to get them out of there, but don't put yourselves at risk. I will send a pelican to pick you up."

"Yes sir."

Serenity and Keir turned and began to run. They reached the marines even as the mysterious figures did. Then seeing each other as friendly units, the mysterious figures, Serenity and Keir worked together with their attacks. The three figures drew handles from their belts which hummed to life sporting white blades, and began to slash at the covenant. Simultaneously Keir drew his acquired energy sword and joined the figures in hacking the covenant, whilst Serenity opened fire against the flanking covenant units. Within minutes the covenant squad had been dispatched.  
Seeing that the work was done the figures turned to leave.

"Wait." Keir called out to the Figures.

The lead figure stopped and gestured for his companions to move onwards.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I want to thank you, but I don't know your name." Keir looked on hopefully towards the figure.

"My name is Emmet Cullen, that's all you need to know. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving."

"Wait! Just one more thing. What are you? And how do you know when to show up? I mean, how is it you only show up when we need help that can't be found." Karter stood there, as Emmet just stared at him, pondering his response.

"This is our war too, so we do what we can, but don't expect to see us this far from Earth to often. And your other questions have answers that are of no concern to you."

Emmet shot away flying once again faster than Keir could track into the distance. Serenity walked over to where Keir was standing, and she too watched Emmet disappear, chasing after his companions.

"Well at least we learned that he is human." She said casually.

"Yes, well anyway." Keir turned to the marines they rescued. "This is ODST Bravo Squad units Seraph and Phoenix. We have a pelican inbound to pick us up. You had best come with us."

With that the marines followed the two ODST's to a hill, where a pelican landed opening its side doors. The Bravo Squad Captain rushed out and ushered everyone inside.  
Once everyone was safely inside the Captain ushered Serenity and Keir over to where the other three members of Bravo Squad were waiting.

"Good job today team. We were able to hold our ground on Harvest, however we are being recalled. Another squad is taking our place." The captain looked around into his squads faces. "We are being redeployed on Earth. There is a situation near Forks in America, it appears to be a covenant squad, but they are not entirely sure. All we know is that it is dangerous and probably lethal. Any Questions."

No one put forth any questions, however after a moments silence the ODST trooper next to Keir rose to his feet.

"Home Sweet home, Earth here we come."

 **Me: Thank you for reading this first chapter of my new story, yes I have watched all of the Twilight movies, and played the campaigns of all of the Halo games. So there should be no information faults. Please review, and yes there will be vampires in the next chapter, and yes the armoured figure was Emmet Cullen from Twilight. Thanks For reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forks

From Harvest Bravo Squad had been taken to the Reach of Sanctuary. The Reach of Sanctuary was the name of the large galactic UNSC command ship that at that time had been orbiting Harvest. Once aboard they switched via gravity lifts to the Pillar of Spring which had been named after the Pillar of Autumn which was lost at the beginning of the first half of the Great War.

From Harvest the Pillar of Spring took the ODST's to Earth where they docked in the UNSC orbital ship docking station. From there they took another gravity lift, which took them to the surface of Earth in Washington. Travelling to the UNSC training facility in that area they found a squad of warthogs waiting for them. Thus entering three to a warthog they traveled forth across America until they reached Forks.  
Upon approach of Forks the weather change became evident. Mountains covered in forests became more common until they were everywhere, the sun retreated hidden by clouds no longer to be seen. Then the temperature. The temperatures had become cold and the clouds were a grey. Before long blankets of rain began to fall soaking everything underneath them.

"Welcome to Forks Bravo Squad." The Captain whose ODST title was Paladin. "Coldest and wettest place on the planet."

The warthogs continued on unhindered, the mud of the roads not deep of slippery enough to out take the warthogs tyres. So within a couple of hours after Paladin had spoken the warthogs came to a stop outside of the Forks Police station.

"Now remember." Paladin began. "Once Earth started to overpopulate, we looked to space and began spreading to other planets. As a result areas like Forks here, were able to stay under the expansion of the cities. These people prefer this way of life, so don't go and destroy it. We are here to help them protect their quiet lives in a small low populace area. Just keep that in mind."

Paladin left his squad beside the warthogs as he stepped inside of the station. As the door closed they lost sight of him as he was led down a corridor.

"I sure see what he meant." The second member of Bravo squad commented after a while. "This area probably hasn't changed much in a couple of hundred years. I mean we would probably be lucky to count over 4000 people."

"Yes, as he said, the expansion never reached small forest towns like this. Space travel was enabled before we got that far. So we spread to other planets rather small country and forest towns, and the world is probably better of that we didn't expand into these areas."

"Yes, if humanity had expanded here, think about how much of the surrounding scenery would have been lost. It is better four our world to have some areas that remain like this, than to lose them all to support the human race."

The conversation ended there, as all members of Bravo squad were in agreement. So instead of conversing they turned their attention to the people in the area. They just stood there and observed what they were doing. Throughout this time there was one thought in which they all shared in common.  
"How nice having a quiet life like this would be, but without the UNSC there would be no quiet life. So this is why we exist. We exist to defend this way of life and others, for those who live them but cannot themselves defend them.

"If only we could win this war." Keir thought to himself grimly. As it had become common knowledge among many of the UNSC ranks by now that victory over the new covenant was extremely unfeasible, and most likely impossible.  
"If only there was something/ someone else."  
And that is when he saw it. A streak of black and red on the edge of his vision. Flying just out of common sight, skirting the square that the police station was built on.  
"But we are not alone." Keir thought, remembering Emmet and the other mysterious figures they had met on Harvest. He distinctly remembered how they had stated that they normally subsided on Earth, like a last line of defense. Striking here and there where their home planet needed them before vanishing. Living unknown, unappreciated but mostly impossible to find or kill.

"Time to go Bravo squad." Paladin had returned during Keir's daydream. "The town police chief has given us a location to set up camp. Also. From what evidence they have gathered, it appears that these things whatever they are, are not knew. They have plagued Forks before, a long time ago. In fact almost one millennium ago. They strike quickly without being seen, one bite is all they do. And their victim crumples to the ground dead with no evidence left behind."

After this speech, Paladin lead his squad back to the warthogs where they all entered the warthog they had arrived in and headed out into the forest.  
At the forests edge, they found a rough track which they followed and before long they had arrived at a clearing in the forest. The clearing was nothing more than a ring of trees, surrounding an area covered in grass.  
The clearing was perfect for their operation, flat and open. There was plenty of room to set up their gear and equipment, and the clearing also allowed to see any on comers. As to attack the camp you would have to break the cover of the trees and run a moderate distance before you reach a camp.

"Set up camp right in the middle." Paladin called.

At their captains call the squad members driving the warthogs continued in before stopping in a ring around the center of the clearing. Exiting their vehicles Bravo squad began to unload all of the gear that had been waiting in the warthogs for them when they picked them up. Amongst the gear they found five tents, which meant they would sleep two to a tent. They also found four turret shields, which could be used for defense, as the machines guns could be taken down from the warthogs and set up around the camp to stop intruders. Finally they found all of the technical equipment and survival gear they would need.  
These items included a hologram communication table, several wrist mounted tracking devices and a portable kitchen system, and some storage and weapons containers.  
So with the gear unloaded, the ODST's first order of business was sleeping arrangements. So seeing as there ten ODST's to five tents and one lady, the first four tents were shared by two males. Which left Serenity to the last tent, and Keir volunteered to sleep in a Warthog and assist with night watches. And so after the sleeping arrangements had been struck the camp was set up.  
The hologram table was placed in the center of the camp which had been marked out, and the machine guns after being taken down from the warthogs were placed in between each of the four warthogs which were still around the edge of the camp, now acting as a shield. In front of each machine gun a shield was placed, and then tents were set up in the center around the hologram table with two storage containers in front of each tent. The weapons and tech gear were left in the final container beside the hologram table.  
In all the setting up of the camp took just over three hours, and then Bravo squad split up to scout out the clearing, and set up motion sensors all across it.  
Once their scouting had finished it was time to set in for the night, so Bravo squad ate the meals that had been packed before the mission before retiring to their respective tents. Keir went to his warthog, and Paladin sat down beside the hologram table where he set up a computer that read the signals from the motion sensors they had set up, where he began the first watch for the night.

* * *

A sharp noise split the night. It was not a loud sound and was muffled by the distance and the grass, but those who were awake and listening. The sound was audible. It was the sound of a footstep, a footstep as it broke a twig or stick underfoot. The sound of a footstep flattening and crushing grass.  
Sentinel, the fourth member from Bravo squad had taken over from Paladin and was now on the night watch. And as he heard the sound his head snapped to the direction from which it had come.  
Standing Sentinel made his way towards the machine gun turret closet that side of the camp, but stopped when he saw that Keir was already alert, with a battle rifle aimed in the direction.

"Phoenix, what are you doing up." Sentinel whispered to him.

"The warthog is not very comfortable, so my sleep was light and uncomfortable. So the footsteps woke me even before you rushing over did."

"Good. I will scan the other side of the clearing in case there are others."

In silence Sentinel made his way back across the camp to a machine gun on the opposite side of the camp to Keir. And in silence they stood, Keir aiming his rifle whilst hidden behind the armoured sides of the warthog and Sentinel behind the gun shield manning the turret.

"Snap, snap, snap."

Whoever or whatever had been stalking them from the shadows had suddenly realized it was being watched and made a run through the woods. In moments silence had returned leaving an eerie feeling over the two ODST's scanning the woods for hostile beings.  
In silence they continued for what felt like an hour, but was more likely ten minutes, and then.

"Run!"

Suddenly a swarm of about fifteen figures broke from the clearing at inhuman speeds. They both reminded Keir of Emmet and his companions, but yet they were something else. In place of the heavy space grade armour Emmet's people wore, these figures were in casual cloth fabric probably sporting a metallic armour underneath.

"Hostiles inbound." Keir shouted to his companions.

As the sleeping members of Bravo squad woke from their sleep and began to scramble for weapons, Sentinel rushed over to the turret next to Keir.

"Bang, Bang, Bang."

Keir began to open fire on the charging group if figures as Sentinel reached the turret and set it in position too.

"BamBamBamBamBamBamBamBamBam."

A continuous stream of bullets suddenly sprang forth from the barrel of the machine gun, ploughing down the swarming figures. However every time the figures were hit with a bullet they toppled over seemingly dead, only to get back up and continue to charge. There was not even evidence that they had been hit.

"Careful, they won't die." Sentinel screamed as the other Bravo Squad members swarmed to the warthogs with their own guns and began to fire.

"Hold it here." Keir yelled over the noise of the blaring gun barrels.

He leapt down and rushed out into the clearing towards to the running figures, as he neared he drew the Energy Sword of which he had kept after acquiring it on Harvest. Not many humans used them as the difficulty with which was needed to wield them was to great, as no one was even trained for sword combat anymore, and even those who could wield swords had immense trouble wield Energy Swords. However as Keir rushed out into the field, activating the sword he began to swing through some forms.  
As Keir biggest secret, something he told not even Serenity. Was that half during his ODST training on a space rim planet, he had become cut off from the group when a cave collapsed. They had all realized, however what they did not know, was that in that cave a covenant Elite traitor found him. At first he was scared, but he soon realized that this Elite had left the war as he had no hatred for human kind. So for the three years he spent on that planet during training after being found, Keir would secretly sneak off to visit his new friend. And during those times when he visited, The Elite taught him many Covenant combat techniques, and trained him in the usage of many covenant weapons. So when they left that planet, Keir had obtained skills and knowledge with covenant equipment that even the best men didn't have.  
So now as he charge to running figures, Keir recalled back to those three years, letting the time he spent come back and letting all he had learned take over.  
Upon impact with the enemy he swung his blade round slicing one figure, dropping to a roll he returned to his feet slicing to his left, and then to his right. Spinning on one heel he turned back to face his opponents, and stabbed forward before leaping over their heads and slicing at them from behind.

"Look at him go." Paladin called to his squad from the camp. "Where on Earth and the planets above did he learn those moves?"

"He's a natural." Serenity called back. "I've seen him do it many times before, yet he will always surprise you."

As they commented and tried to find where Karter had learnt his mastery of covenant weapons, Keir remained out in the field single headedly combating the figures. As now with one of their own out their Bravo squad would not fire for fear of hitting Keir. However despite his skills the figures numbers and speed, and as Keir now learned inhuman strength, were starting to get the better of him.  
Before long Keir was on the run, instead of striking at the figures he was forced to retreat and dodge to avoid being hit by their punches. One of which would send him flying back a dent in his helmet and probably a broken skull as well. However before this could happen a host of new figures sprang from the cover of the trees behind those engaged with Keir. Keir recognized the lead figure instantly even though he had ditched his heavy duty armour for some of similar kind to the figures fighting Keir. It was Emmet, however he had more friends with him now.  
Emmet and his group hit the fifteen figures assaulting Keir from behind. As the surge of a second group hit their attackers from behind Bravo squad abandoned their camp and ran out to engage from the front.

"No, stay back. You cannot kill these people. Stay back." Emmet began shouting at Bravo Squad.

Not understanding what he meant, Paladin had his team stand down and they circled back to their camp. As they fell back Keir made an attempt to run back to them as well. However he felt something grab him from behind, and then he was in the air, soaring backwards towards the tree line. With a hard crash he felt himself hit the ground, and lay there dazed as he caught his breath. Sitting up he saw a lone figure having escaped the skirmish running towards him, reaching around Keir realized he had dropped his Energy sword when he hit the ground. Looking around frantically he saw it lying on the ground, only it was too far away. By the time he grabbed it his assailant would have reached him. So thinking quickly he drew his knife from his belt and stood to face his attacker.

"Arghh."

From behind him someone suddenly grabbed Keir's arms and lifted him off the ground, before slamming him back down. Squirming and wriggling to get free Keir made an effort to escape, but as the second figure tried to lift him again Keir felt the clasps and latches on his armour give out, and his armour was lifted from him. Rolling sideways, Keir felt his armour slam back into the ground where he had been scraping his back. Rolling again Keir stood to his feet grabbing his knife as he did so from where had lain on the ground nearby.  
After all this, Keir was left with his boots, belt and helmet. The rest of his armour had crumpled and fell from his body or been torn off. So standing his ground against two assailants Keir prepared for a hard and likely suicide fight.

"Over there! Help the boy." A voice yelled out from where the two groups of figures were fighting.

Distracted by the call, the two figures gave Keir an opening he needed. So slashing at the first, Keir felt his blade ricochet of the man's armour before kicking him in the shin and dropping him to the ground. However before he could take the second man down, he felt sharp teeth penetrate his wrist. Screaming in pain Keir buried his knife in the man's throat, but no blood came forth. The only thing that happened, was the man grabbing Keir's left arm in crushing grip, and tearing it from the dagger throwing Keir backwards into the air. As he hit the ground, Keir lay there as a burning and unbearable pain suddenly began to spread through his arm.

"Aaargh!" Keir screamed in agony.

His whole body burning now, Keir couldn't move. All his limbs lay there unresponsive, his mind was becoming fogged by the pain, and his nerves seared with pain throughout his body. So unable to move, unable to think, Keir lay there foaming at the mouth as the intense pain ruled his body and tormented his mind. To him, it felt as if he was being slowly incinerated and burned from his existence, it felt like a sudden surge of extreme power rushing through him burning him from the inside out.  
Then suddenly it stopped.  
As he lay their unable to move and silently celebrating the disappearance of the pain, figure began to surround Keir. Foremost among them he could see the figure he guessed was Emmet. Emmet knelt down and began to inspect Keir's body. And it didn't take long, in mere seconds Emmet had found the bite on Keir's right arm.  
Keir managed to lift his head to look a t Emmet, but at that moment his body lurched involuntarily, and Keir was thrown into a series of spasm s and convulsions. With the spasms the pain returned three times as bad as before. Now it felt as if he was molten gold was coursing through his body in place of his blood, however every time his back or either of his arms hit the ground the pain increased by two. It wasn't long before Keir realized why this was, as his arms were thrown in front of his face mid-convulsion, Keir could see the bite on his right arm, and his left arm he could see had been crushed and had pieces of bone protruding through the flesh in places. His back however he could not see, but he guessed it was torn from where his armour had been torn of and slammed down next to him.

"Take him to Carlisle." Keir just managed to hear Emmet call. "It's too late to turn him back."

And at that Keir felt his body restrained by many hands, and then lifted gently into the air. He was carried towards the woods, but before he could think about why his sight became black. His hearing a blank silence, and his smell neutralized. All had become a dark void as the last trace of consciousness left Keir's mind.

* * *

 **Me: Thanks once again to all my readers? Please do review and send constructive criticism as I do really appreciate it. You might also want to check out my other story, "The Heir of The Pharaoh." Please keep reading and stay tuned for more chapters in both my stories, and keep an eye out for new stories. Thank you once again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

The pain had ceased, the air surrounding Keir was deadly silent but he didn't mind. After the pain he had endured after the fight Keir was content to simply lay there and enjoy the emptiness.

Groaning as a sudden spike of pain shot up his arm Keir jolted into a sitting position.  
Suddenly completely awake Keir surveyed his surroundings. He was in a large open house constructed predominantly from wood and glass. There was minimal technology, which was strange. Most people would have stocked as much electrical equipment as they could into their houses.  
Keir looked down. He had been lain on a couch in what appeared to be a sitting room, there was no security whether physical or electrical. This alarmed Keir as after the battle he had just endured he would have thought that the residents in Forks would have maximum security in their houses.

"Ah your awake."

The voice that had spoken belonged to a middle aged man with blonde hair and a sympathetic smile.

"My name is Carlyle." He paused. "And there is something that I must tell you…"

Keir continued to look around as Carlyle spoke to him. Looking at his own body he realised that his armour had been removed and he was now clothed in his thermal under armour suit, the left sleeve had been torn off at the shoulder, and his wrist was heavily bandaged but no blood was seeping through.  
The bleeding must have stopped he thought, but the pain was still there.

"….Now do you remember what happened in that skirmish in the glade?"

"What?... Oh yeah, those psychopaths attacked us and one of them bit me…." Keir replied

"Yes, but have you figured out why he bit you?" Carlyle asked, hoping he would get an answer he knew that would most likely never come.

"No, I was actually waiting to be stabbed."

"Well… You were bitten because your assailant felt threatened with no course of action left with which to kill you. So he turned you."

"Turned me?"

"Those men were vampires." Carlyle paused, unsure how this would go down with Keir.

"Are joking? Or are you just crazy?" Keir started feeling insulted as though they actually thought he would believe this information.

Keir was about to voice another accusation when quick as lightning another figure sped into the room stopping in front of Carlyle.

"We have rounded up all of the Dark Shadow sympathises."

"Thank you Emmet, report to the head, in the mean time I shall try to accustom our guest here to his new life."

"Wait, Emmet is it? DO you actually believe all of this Vampire Crap?"

"Why wouldn't I, I am after all a vampire myself."

As Emmet exited the room Keir was left stunned and in disbelief. Could it actually be true? Had he really been turned into a vampire?  
Slowly Keir looked down at his left wrist and unwound the bandage. There looking back up at him was a bite mark that would certainly scar, but most unusual was that the marks left by the teeth either side of the two front teeth. They deep and looked as if they had been sharp. Perhaps they were right, because this looked as if it could have been a vampire bite. Or at least this bite worked with what the stories said about vampires.

"Can you feel it?" Asked Carlyle breaking Kiers thought stream.

"Sorry. Feel what?"

"The thirst. The need for blood. Can you explain that whilst still denying what I have said? Can you explain that bite mark knowing it was a human who gave it to you?" Carlyle paused to let Keir think.

"No….. No I cannot explain it, but just say you are right. How does my life change?"

"Well to start you make a choice. Do you want to follow your instinct and prey on humans? Or do you want to stay with my family and I, and fight the urge to drink human blood and instead content yourself to human blood?"

Without thinking Keir responded following his old feelings and his better nature.

"I don't want to be a monster."

"Exactly how I phrase that statement."

The speaker was someone Keir had only briefly seen in the battle. He was tallish, with almost brown slightly curled hair mid length to long hair. His eyes as were Carlyle's were a golden yellow.

"I'm Edward." He stopped as a voice called his name from down stairs. "I'll see you around."

Edward left the room departing down a stair case. Keir watched him till he could no longer see him, then listened till he could no longer hear Edwards footsteps.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be of to help his wife with something, don't worry you'll meet her soon as well. But for now, if you decide to become like us. Or vegetarian as we call ourselves, then you have a hard road ahead of you."

"I don't care, if I really have become a vampire then I want to still be myself. Not some blood leeching beast." Keir cut in across Carlyle temper starting to flair, as if Carlyle's mentioning difficulty made him out to be weak.

"Yes, we all feel the same, but you must understand it is not that easy. You must be kept isolated from any other human being, as even being in the same area as them could send you crazy. The longer you are deprived of human blood the harder it becomes. It is even more difficult for new bloods like yourself." Carlyle stopped allowing Keir to catch up.

"So… I what? Have to resign from the UNSC?"

"No. Not exactly. You see the UNSC thinks you are dead. As far as they know you were killed, dragged off and eaten by a cannibalistic group, that was hunted down and finished by a group of locals, which is us. You are thought dead, and as you are now immortal that is how it must stay."

"But…. But what about my Girlfriend, she's still out there." Keir shouted barely controlling his emotions now.

"You will have to let her go, I only know one vampire who endured a vampire/ human relationship. And that was Edward before Bella was turned, even then Edward struggled immensely and that was with hundreds of years of practice and controlling his thirst. You after only a few days are more likely to kill your girlfriend that to even talk to her, even if it's an accident." Carlyle stopped to calm his own frustration at Kiers stubbornness.

"But what if I were to turn her, then she'd be like me. I mean you said Edward turned Bella." Keir exclaimed trying out his last hope.

"No, you would be unable to stop and kill her, and we would not do it for you. Besides you wouldn't want that."

"But Edward did it."

"Edward did not want it, he turned Bella because she was on the brink of death. Turning her was his attempt at saving her. He never wanted it, no matter how many times she begged him." Carlyle sighed. "Get some rest. We will continue this conversation when you are less strained and have recovered more."

Carlyle left the room closing the door, Keir could hear his footsteps echoing as he descended the stairs. Fuming at his own bad luck and loss, Keir lay there wide awake until an uneasy sleep overcame him covering his dreams with scenes of loss and of pain.

* * *

Serenity sat in the silence of the dead of night inside the ring in the grassy glade that was their camp. She had drawn midnight watch but was more than happy to take it. For inside her head a war of emotions raged and she welcomed the calm of the night as it settled her and dulled the pain of her aching heart.  
They had told that Keiran was dead, cannibalized by the crazies that had attacked them. But then she was sure she had seen him rescued by those villagers and mysterious warriors. She was sure he had been rescued, and besides the crazies barely left the glade with their lives let alone any prisoners.  
None of it made any sense, she was certain of one series of events, but had to believe the set given to her. As after all Keir's body had not been recovered so the only logical outcome was that it had been destroyed which fit with the cannibalism story. But how could she deny what she had seen. She had explained this to her team, but they all thought she was crazy.

"Overcome by loss and a broken heart." The commander had said.

If only that were it. If that were true she would not have to endure the torture of an impossible hope that her boyfriend was still alive. Yet even if there was solid evidence, she could not believe the story that everyone accepted as the truth. For in the list of many things she was, mistaken or incorrect was not one of them. She was said to have the sharpest eyes in the entire space command, and could make shots over distances so great there was almost no target to shoot at. So how could they think that what she had seen was wrong.  
Serenity sat there beside the empty warthog were Keir would have been asleep had he been there. She sat there thinking and debating with herself until the next watch started and she was sent to get some rest. And so finally she fell into a light sleep overcome by grief.

* * *

"Mistress Leandra." A nervous figure garbed in battle attire spoke to his superior.

They were in a rough stone cavern with computer systems and scanners implanted throughout the walls. The speaker had just entered the cavern after traversing a series of cave branches that were used as the headquarters for this group.

"Yes commander what is it?" The one called Leandra spoke.

"Ah… Well….."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Ah….. The strike team you had sent after the human space marines has been wiped out." The figure hunched and backed into a wall knowing what came next.

"What!" Screamed Leandra, whirling around as her hair whipped about her face. "I order you to send a strike force of more than triple their size after them. And they are wiped out. What did you screw up this time, what part of my orders were not clear?"

"I did exactly as you said mistress." Whimpered the figure cowering under his arms now. "It's just."

"Just what? What petty excuse do you have to explain your failure?"

"Well, it's just, you see." The figure panicked as Leandra stepped towards him. "It's-just-that-the-Cullen's-were-there." Fires the figure before bolting towards an exit.

However, he was to slow. Before he even reached a door Leandra grabbed one of his wrists and spun him around so as to grab his other wrist in her other hand. Then pulling his wrists together so that his back arched, she placed one of her feet of the back of his neck.

"Please mistress. Please. Mercy. Give me another chance. Please Mistress. I beg of you." Wailed the figure as his neck and shoulders began to crack.

Leandra simply ignored him, and in one quick motion she forced her foot down as quick as she could whilst ripping the figures arms back. As a result, the figures top mid-section shattered as the strain on his vampire body became too great and it gave in. Ordering and lower member of her coven to remove the corpse immediately Leandra dropped the two arms and left the room fuming.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I have been busy lately. Please keep waiting though as I am planning to hopefully have chapter 4 ready soon, (I am planning to introduce our new wolf pack in this chapter.) And for those reading my other story Heir of the pharaoh I am still writing it, but am stuck for ideas at the moment, but the next chapter should be ready some time soon. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Vampire meets the Wolf

Keir woke to a dark surrounding, all desire or need to sleep gone. He was alert and he was full of energy. Walking to the window next to the bed he had been resting on Keir looked out upon the outside world.

The moon was high in the sky and the world was quiet, maybe to quiet. The sounds of the insects and birds that roam the night were nowhere to be heard.  
So opening the window Keir carefully climbed out onto the ledge underneath the window.

"you could just jump you know?" The voice came from behind Keir startling him as the silence broke.

Spinning on his heels Keir turned to face the speaker. However, before he came into sight Keir felt himself slip from the ledge and plummet to the ground.

"You see what I mean." The speaker was standing in the window a story up from where Keir had just fallen.

"Why was I able to fall from that height without braking any of my bones?"

"Because." The figure stopped and let his sentence drag on with a pause. "You're one of us now, and we are not troubled by such things as falling. Don't worry. Being almost invincible isn't all bad."

"What were invincible?"

"No. Not quite, just more so than humans. You see the only way to kill a vampire is to tear it apart, the head usually does the trick. But then you also have to burn the pieces."

"Oh."

The silence pieced itself back together as Keir sat sprawled on the ground considering what this meant for him. Then braking from his thoughts he looked up but the figure was gone.  
Standing to his feet Keir proceeded to again survey his surroundings, even from out here all life seemed to be missing. It was as if the area was completely unsustaining of life, that is except for the vampires. Suddenly something Carlyle had said him sprang into Keir's mind and the evident lack of life made sense. The Cullen's considered themselves as vegetarians as they only preyed on animals, so the lack of animal life was probably because they were either dead or had fled the danger zone.

As Keir continued to explore around the house a sudden sensation gripped him. A smell. Swirling around on his heels Keir saw behind him his former commander at the door talking to the figure Keir had seen in the window.

"Please." He was saying. "If you find out anything about my comrade come and tell me. I know it has been two days to he was a very skilled soldier and we miss his presence in our group. And then there is the girl, she is distraught with the idea that he might never come back. Dead or alive."

As Paladin turned away and walked down the steps towards the forest a new smell reached Keir's nose. Blood. Blood dried onto the armour that Paladin wore. And suddenly everything inside Keir sprang to life as every rational thought was forced from his mind. All that was left was the hunt.  
However before he was able to move a firm set of hands grabbed Keir from behind and dragged him back. Struggling, Keir broke free and turned to face whoever had taken hold of him. Standing there was a bare chested man who had long black hair and yellowish eyes. Surrounding him Keir thought was a distinct smell of dog.

"Might want to watch yourself there New Blood." He said. "Or else I might have to take care of you."

"I'm sorry, but I just lost control, it came over me and I couldn't think."

Keir didn't know why he was apologising to this stranger, but he just had to tell someone. Maybe this stranger will now how it feels.

"I know, it happens to everyone like you, but don't worry. If you stick with the Cullen's they can teach you to control it." The stranger stopped and stared at Keir, searching him with his eyes. "The names Jacob Black by the way. I am a friend of Edward and Bella's, I run the packs around here."

"Wait, the packs?" Keir asked confused.

"I am a werewolf." Jacob said. "And by the packs I mean the Moon Born, which is basically the combined force of the tribes that have settled into Forks. We work with the White Shades, which is the Cullen's group. Together we hunt out the other vampire groups, because as I'm sure you have discovered they don't see things the same way as the Cullen's."

"Yes I noticed, they prefer to go and attack humans like m… Like my old team."

"Yes, so we take care of them, however we also help to control the off covenant team that accidentally stumbles across Earth. However, the only people you need to worry about is the other pack."

"Jacob."

Jacob and Keir turned to face the new voice, it belonged to a skinny girl on the porch of average height.

"Bella."

Jacob ran forward and hugged the one he called Bella.

"How's my daughter." Bella asked once Jacob let her go.

"Why do you always ask me that, I thought we had it cleared when I married her that I would take care of her."

"Yes I know; it's just she doesn't visit much anymore."

"Don't worry, she still loves you, she's just been off world for a while."

"Off world." Bella almost screamed. "Renesme went off world and you didn't tell me Jacob."

"I'm sorry, we didn't want to worry you. And yes she fine. She was tracking a particularly dangerous vampire when she discovered that he had managed to board a UNSC space ship. I manage to contact her every so often, so I can tell you this. She is currently near harvest tracking this vampire."

"Not anymore." A burly figure called out from the doorway behind them. "I met up with her whilst she was on Harvest, I was doing some…. Recon. She explained the situation so I joined and we managed to eliminate the vampire."

"So where is she then." Bella yelled at the new figure. "I can't believe that you two have been in contact with my daughter and won't even tell me where she is. Especially you Emmet." She pushed the burly man in the chest.

"Don't worry Bella." Emmet said holding up his hands defensively. "She should be on her way home right now, she just had to return on the UNSC vessel she was travelling with. You know what they're like, she has probably just had a delayed flight."

Silence crept up on the group as Bella sighed, finally convinced that her daughter was safe. Looking back up she finally notice Keir standing outside the small circle in the night.

"You must the New Blood. I'm Bella, Edwards wife." Bella held out her hand which Keir reluctantly strapped forward and shook.

"Keiran, but everyone just calls me Keir."

"Well Jake, since you're here you might as well come inside."

Bella stepped backward and opened the door allowing Emmet, Jacob and Keir to file in. After everyone was inside she slipped inside herself and let the door swing itself shut. However, as they all walked forward Keir did not hear the door crash back into the frame. So turning around he noticed a young woman sneaking in to one of the side rooms.

"SHHH." She hissed when she saw him.

However, the hissing alerted the others to her presence, and spinning around they too noticed her.

"Renesme." Bella yelled as she rushed forward and grabbed her daughters arm before she could escape. Pulling her into a hug she said. "You should have told me you were leaving the planet. When I heard I was so worried"

"What did no one tell you." Renesme asked eying of her husband Jacob.

"No. They didn't."

Just then Carlyle appeared descending the stair case.

"Ah Jacob, Renesme. Perfect timing, can everyone come upstairs so I can introduce you to…" Stopping Carlyle spotted Keir. "Ah I see you've already met Keir."

"Yes, I managed to save him from doing something he would regret." Jacob told Carlyle. "Might want to keep a closer eye on your new bloods."

"Hey leave him alone." Retorted Emmet stepping in and slapping Jacob on the back. "He didn't know it would happen, and the only way he can learn is to experience the thirst so he knows what he is resisting."

With that all talk ceased and the group followed Carlyle up the stair case into a Living room where they seated themselves around a table.

"So Keir, I think I will begin by introducing everyone too you properly. As I told my name is Carlyle Cullen. This." He indicated a shorter woman sitting beside him. "Is my wife Esme. There across the table." Carlyle this time pointed to a girl with black hair and the blonde haired boy sitting next to her. "Is my daughter Alice and he husband Jesper. And here you have already met my son Emmet, and there next to him is his wife Rosaline. And finally." This time Carlyle indicated Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesme. "Is my son Edward his wife Bella, their daughter Renesme and her husband Jacob, whom I see you have met."

"Hello everyone." Keir said staring at the floor in front of him.

"And everyone as I'm sure you already know this here is our new blood Keir. He was turned recently in the rogue attack on the group of ODST camped I the meadow."

"He Keir, welcome to the family." They all said back to Keir as a group.

"Good, now why don't we all go out and tear Keir the finer points of hunting."

As a group everyone stood up except for Jacob and Renesme who remained seated. Those standing then walked to the stairs catching and taking Keir with them. From their they exited the house and traveled out into the forest to teach Keir to hunt.

* * *

The next twenty weeks seemed to both fly by and drag on for Keir. He spent the time with Cullen's as they taught him about the local groups and tribes. There were six common ones.

The first were the white shades. The White Shades were the Cullen lead army of vampires that went out protecting the humans from the dangerous vampires. Their name in itself was in reference to the fact that as vampires they were monsters, hence the name shades. And the white stood for the lack of red which represented blood. So their name in essence relayed that they vampires who chose not to drink human blood.

The second group were the Moon Born. The Moon Born were formed from the Quillayute tribe and over time drew others in. They were a pack of werewolves allied to the White Shades and they to hunted the dangerous vampires.

The third group, the Dark Shadow. Was the largest and most influential of the rogue groups of dangerous vampires. Lead by someone who was believed to be Leandra they frequently battled the White Shades and Moon Born in attempts to subdue and capture humans to feast on.

The fourth group, was a rogue group of werewolves called the Night Stalkers. They rebelled out of the Moon Born and went solo, only they weren't so friendly with the Cullen's. This group of werewolves devoted their time to trying to overthrow the Moon Born and take their place as most influential of the tribal groups, and to eradicating any vampire they could. Especially the Cullen's who they hated based on their connection to the tribes, which in the eyes of the Night Stalker leader Tr Aman was a complete abomination.

Finally, there were the UNSC and the locals, of whom they swore to protect from the Night Stalkers and Dark Shadow.

Along with his education of the local groups, Keir also participated in some combat training. Which Emmet gave him, more Keir suspected, for fun than that he thought Keir needed it. And then finally and most dangerously. Keir spent some of his time accompanied by the Cullen's and some of Jacobs men, to the edges of Forks. Where he would devote his efforts to learning to resist the lure of his thirst for human blood. And after twelve weeks of this training, Keir had gained enough restraint to be able to resist his thirst. However, he would lose control his he smelt even the smallest drop of blood. And so sometimes during the evenings, Keir would have one of the others Cullen's accompany him to the meadow where he would watch his old team who were still camped out there. However, whilst there Keir couldn't stop himself from focusing on Serenity. And even more so than controlling his thirst, it took all of Keir's strength to stop himself from running and dragging her into a hug. Yet however much he wanted to hug her, even to talk to her. Keir knew he would be putting her in grave danger just to be to near to her, and with this knowledge he was able to restrain himself.

By the twentieth week of being a vampire, Keir knew his way around the forest very well. And he had to the Cullen's surprise, and even jealously managed to achieve what had taken some of them years. An almost complete restraint of his thirst. This however he attributed to the idea that he might accidentally lose himself and meet up with Serenity. And he would say that if that ever happened he wanted to be able to control his thirst no matter what. Because whereas the other only wanted not to drink human blood, Keir didn't want to accidentally kill his friends and love. And so he used his motivation as strength and achieved his near impossible feat.

And as it turned out it was well he did, because with what happened next he was going to need restraint, more so than ever.

 **Me: Thank you again to all my readers, and thank you for all of the review and support I have been receiving. And once again sorry about the delay on this chapter. For a while my chapter may come slower, this will be a result of the fact that I am back at school now. But don't worry I am trying to get the next chapters done as quick as I can. Thanks again and keep watching for more. Phoenix**


End file.
